


Puppies

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Rated G but Bash Says F-ck once.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sebastian St. French hates the girl who lives next door. Until her dog has puppies.





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Based Off This Prompt: “Listen, I really don’t like you, but you have kittens, so I’m going to be over a lot.” au   
> But with Puppies. 'Cause I love dogs.  
> Kenna kinda acts like Holly from breakfast at tiffany's in this fic.

He didn't like her. She stayed up late and played her guitar. While he wanted sleep. Lots of sleep. He didn't like her until he heard her dog was making birthing noises. But Kenna was at work. So he had to help this dog on his own.

He helped her. It took four hours. Finally. Kenna was home. She saw Bash sitting in her house. 'What are you doing?' She yelled. 'Nothing,' He said. He held a puppy in his hand. 'Is that-,' He cut her off; 'Yes, Laura had her puppies,'

'Thank, God,' She said. 'Okay, then, I'll be back,' He said. 'Why?' 

'Because you have fucking puppies with you! You'll need help!'

'Don't say the f word in front of the puppies,'

'Sorry,' He crowered. 'It's okay,'

'I won't do it again,'

'Thanks,' She said. 'Well, I'm making brownies. Want to stay?'

'I'm-,'

'You're staying,'

'Okay, I guess,'

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Bash doesn't work. He's a trust fund kid.


End file.
